Guilty Pleasures
by Piranha Coins
Summary: Their actions certainly made her feel guilty, but the pleasures were so much greater. [Warning: Contains incest. DLDR.] Oneshot.


Guilty Pleasures

* * *

(Written as a fill for FE Kink Meme on Tumblr) Warning: Contains incest.

* * *

Lucina nervously looked around the room, her heart beating every bit faster, as her mind fought against itself. She knew full well what she was doing was, by all means, wrong, but at the same time, she realized two things. The first was that it was too far for her go back- she sat, in only her thin white smallclothes on a bed covered in silk- a royal bed, not unlike one she used to sleep in as a young child, dim candlelight making the scene even that more obvious to her: she knew what she was getting into, and she made her decision. The other, was that no matter how wrong she knew the acts she was about to commit were, she wanted it- she was a woman, and she didn't care for the potential consequences. She knew by lying here this night, she was stealing another woman's place, but the more time she had spent around them, the more selfish she had become.

The creaking of a door and the turn of a key, sounds that broke her from thought, her eyes rising to meet the man who she were about to lay with. He wore a striking smile beneath his blue hair, his muscular figure hidden away by a robe. "Marth? Are you sure you want to do this?" Chrom asked, looking into her eyes- in this light, there was no way he'd be able to tell.

Lucina bit her lip, her heart rate increasing as she nervously looked at him. "Y-yes." She responded as he drew closer. If she had any further doubts about what she was doing, they'd only turn to guilt, but she knew she wasn't going back, having come this far. It didn't take long for him to be nearly on top of her as they sat on the bed, his knees sinking into the soft cushiony bedding.

Near instantly, Chrom started undoing the sash of his robe, and brought his arms around her, and placed a kiss upon her lips. A kiss that grew passionate swiftly, both opening their mouths to allow the other's tongue entry. A flick of her arms, knocked his loose robe to the floor, leaving him matching her- only his smallclothes remain upon his body, a view that Lucina relished in as she broke away from the kiss. His muscular form was a sight to behold for her. She traced her fingers across his chest, lightly pressing against his body, admiring her father's form.

"Marth…" He said, moving his own hands down her body, loosening her bra, his breathing intensified by the emotions moving through him. His eyes shot downward as he felt her fingers starting to tug away the layer of clothing that kept his already hard cock from being exposed. He let out a deep pleasured growl as she tugged away the fabric, leaning his whole body in a bit closer, placing his lips upon her neck as she started to fondle him, his last bits of clothing having fallen away. A few motions from Lucina prompted Chrom to back up, sliding off the bed, as she centered her view on his cock. She licked her lips a few moments, nodding at him, signaling her intent. She took hold of his shaft and rubbed her hands across it a few times, licking at her discretion.

Chrom responded to Lucina's move, by placing his hands on her shoulders, and helping guide the strings of her bra off. His eyes panned downwards constantly, keeping her in his view. She panted lightly, releasing his cock, before launching her head forward, taking it into her mouth. She placed her hands around his waist as she started to suck. He rolled his hips slightly as she sucked. "Mar-" his mouth hung open, "Gods…"

She pulled back, with a sudden gag, the bitter taste of his precum coming as a sudden surprise, but a bitter taste wasn't exactly a new thing to her- occasionally having had to live off eating bugs in her desolate future, but the urges brought on by his cock reaching the back of her mouth were a bit much. "S-sorry." She shook her head, looking upwards.

"Marth, I don't mind…" Chrom responded, pulling her upwards, and staring at her chest. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." Lucina responded, watching Chrom's eyes, knowing he wanted to keep going, to take her. And even with the lingering knowledge that he was her father in one time, that she had stolen what should've been Sumia's right, she wanted him to take her. She wanted to have him inside her, and she wasn't going to stop, not here- not simply because her reflexes.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked again.

Lucina nodded, moving herself around, and finally taking her bra off from her chest. Her breasts weren't very big, but they were large enough to fill Chrom's hands as he cupped them awkwardly. She cooed with delight as he fondled her breasts, and they soon shared another deep passionate kiss. Their legs wrapped around eachother's as he continued to play with her. She could feel herself getting wet, her body responding, enjoying the motions and attention- her heart was racing, and her fingers danced along his back. They slowly broke their kiss and Lucina moaned Chrom's name, being careful to not let her emotions get the best of her- at least not any more than they already had. He rolled his body down, taking her left breast into his mouth, sucking gently, which made her moan and squeeze her legs- the stimuli enforcing her drive. "Don't stop." she uttered, feeling his left hand slip under her smallclothes. His fighters played around stimulating her, as they danced around, feeling her labia. She moaned as he continued, sliding his fingers into her vagina, his tongue lavishing her breasts. The sheer amount of physical pleasure she was starting to feel took hold, her moans grew louder and louder, and yet, he had yet to actually enter her. She clawed at his back, ready for him to take her.

Chrom seemed to know exactly what she wanted as she cried out his name. She was ready, and so was he. He pulled her up and again his tongue was dancing with hers. But this time, he slid his hands down her sides, and slid off her smallclothes. He rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against her labia, but not entering, not yet. They broke their kiss, and she fell to the bed, rolling her legs, so that her entrance was pointed slightly towards him. He used his hands and his fingers to help guide his cock into her.

She yelped in the initial pain as he slid into her. She snapped her eyes shut as he began. It hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with, and soon the experience turned into sheer pleasure. Tears rolled out of her eyes, but it was nothing to her. They rolled their hips together, his cock going deeper and deeper. Their breathing intensified as his thrusting began picking up speed. "Don't stop." She said again, as he continued his thrusting. Her breaths turned into uncontrollable moans, and soon into cries of his name.

"Marth…Marth…!" Chrom said, thrusting into her. It was an amazing feeling, being inside this woman. She didn't hold anything back, and both shook. His muscles convulsed as he looked at her, her eyes closed, her hands grasping the sheets, each thrust going deeper and deeper. He took hold breasts once again, and closed the gap between his head and her tits, enjoying the taste of her. His saliva dripped away from each breast as he switched in between them, continuing to thrust.

She let out a deep cry, her body shaking as he suddenly shifted, picking up speed. Her muscles tensed, almost knowing that he was about to come. She felt ecstatic as his thrusting continued with a distinct sound as their pelvises connected. She grew uncontrollably loud. "Chrom-! Chrom! Chrrrom!" she screamed. "Oh Father! Yes! YES!" She exclaimed, unaware that of what she had let out. "YES!"

"Marth!" Chrom yelped. He felt a total sense of pleasure, each thrust making them both a bit louder, but at this point, he knew he was beyond a point of no return, he felt a distinct pressure begin forming as he hit his climax, and without warning, he fired off. His cum surged into her vagina. Shot after shot, he felt flow into her, his cock throbbing, with his final push. He breathed heavily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Gods… Marth… that was amazing." He said, finally slipping his cock out of her, unable to continue.

Together, they were both hot, sweaty, and sticky as they lay down, her eyes unable to meet his- perhaps from guilt, perhaps from the knowledge that she'd likely be her own mother. But this night was a guilty pleasure, and as much as she loved him, she didn't mind the guilt: the pleasure made it all worth it.


End file.
